resonance
by mangagirl360
Summary: Soul x Maka, Maka will always be there for soul to heal his scars... the story's better than the summary i promise
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Soul." "What?" Soul replied from his room. "Dinner's ready." Maka said. "Coming." Soul walked over and sat down as Maka set two steaming bowls of ramen on their small dining table. Soul hastily dug into his bowl he was starving he hadn't eaten since they defeated the Kishin. "Well somebody's hungry." Maka commented watching soul eat. "Killing a Kishin Burns a lot of calories you know." She smirked continuing to eat her own food while reading a book. (typical Maka). After they finished Soul picked up the dishes and put them in the sink. "I'm going to sleep early tonight." Soul said turning towards Maka "Good idea me too... after this chapter." Soul rolled his eyes as he walked back to his room. "Night." Maka said not looking up from her book. "Night Maka." Soul replied tiredly.

Maka checked the clock, it was already midnight, she headed towards her room when she heard a strange noise coming from Soul's room, she stopped outside his door listening intently. She heard it slightly louder again though she still couldn't tell what it was. she heard it for the third time and realized it was a scream... "Soul?" she went in and shook him until he snapped opened his bloodshot eyes and saw Maka standing over him. Without thinking he sat up and hugged her tightly, almost knocking her over, sobbing into her neck. Maka was startled by this sudden show of emotion. Soul never lost his cool. "Soul...?" she asked as she held him close comforting him. "I-I was so scared." Soul replied between sobs.

"You wanna talk about it?" Maka asked softly. Soul shook his head still holding his precious meister tightly. After a while he slowly lifted his head, Maka looked sympatheticly into his blood-red eyes. "I'm sorry that was uncool." Soul said looking down. "It's okay Soul, there's nothing wrong with being scared." She said soothingly while wiping his tears and pulling him closer to her. "Everything's going to be okay Soul it's just a dream." she said while gently stroking his pure white hair. This continued for a while longer until Soul slowly loosened his grip on Maka and sat up looking into her bright green eyes. "Come on I'll make hot chocolate." Maka said gently pulling him off his bed and leading him to the living room. He sat down on the couch while Maka poured the hot coca mix into two mugs and made sure to put extra marshmallows in. She walked into the living room and sat close to Soul as the water was being heated. She had never seen him like this before... What happened in that dream? Though she was itching to know now wasn't the time to ask about his dream.

After sitting in silence for a while she went to pour the water into the mugs. She returned to the couch and handed soul his mug. "Thanks Maka." he said sipping the steaming hot coca. Maka decided it was time, "Soul what happened in that dream?" she asked softly. "... i-it was my parents th-they k-killed you... and me" soul said shakily. "Wh-What?" Maka asked her eyed starting to widen. "Have i ever told you about my parents?" Maka tried to remember if he had. "Come to think of it no you haven't... are they really that bad?" Soul nodded he seemed distant... _very _distant. "They were insane, abusive, control freaks... they were afraid of my abilities as a weapon so they would beat me when i was little before i ran away and lord death found me." "Soul..." she whispered eyes wide with horror. _How could anybody hurt Soul like that?_

Soul looked towards Maka unshed tears in his eyes. Maka slowly pulled his head close to her and slipped her hands behind his neck into a sympathetic embrace. She held him close to her as he cried silently into her shoulder. "It's going to be okay soul... come sleep with me tonight okay?" Soul blushed "Okay." he said smiling slightly. She had never seen him blush like that before. _Damn he's cute when he blushes. _She thought to herself as she walked out to change into some PJs. Soul watched her leave, why was he blushing? he'd slept with Maka before what was different? _  
_

_Wait did i just say he was cute? _Maka thought as she changed. _What is this feeling? _She was confused,_ was she falling for her weapon? _She quickly dismissed the thought,_ there was no way she was in love with him._ She convinced herself. She slipped her shirt on just as Soul walked in. She smiled cheerfully as she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Soul sat down in Maka's bed, Maka finished brushing her teeth and climbed in on her side, soul did the same on his. She reached over, turned off her lamp and cuddled him while stroking his soft hair. After about three minutes she heard him lightly snoring, she pulled back and looked at his face, he looked so peaceful _How could anybody hurt Soul, **Her **Soul,_ at that moment she realized she really did love him as more than just a friend... But she had no idea that he loved her in the same way.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Soul's dream)**

Maka's hair was gently blowing in the afternoon breeze, Soul watching her from a distance. He walked over to her, she greeted her weapon with a tight hug he held her waist pulling her closer. Everything felt so perfect... was this okay? Everything started to fade as he woke up, he put his pillow over his head trying to return to that moment, to Maka... Was this love? he never felt like this before. Finding he couldn't go back he lifted his head looking over at Maka peacefully sleeping.

"_She looks so beautiful with her hair down... wait what?" _What was he thinking he never felt like this before... He could't deny it anymore he was in love with his meister... **_His _**meister. He smiled at the thought. He caught himself, and quickly stopped... too late Maka opened her emerald eyes and saw him staring at her, He blushed, "_Crap!" _He quickly turned away and hid his face with the blanket. "What are you doing Soul?" Maka said giggling lightly. "Sleeping." soul lied (badly) "Sleep staring?" she asked with a sarcastic smirk. "Maybe." he said in a sleepy voice. She sat up and Soul turned to look at her with his tired ruby eyes. _"He's so cute when he's tired. _Maka thought to herself, as she climbed out of bed and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast. Soul got up slowly and walked to the kitchen Maka was making eggs and toast, he sat down at the table watching Maka cook.

"_Why was he staring at me like that? why was he blushing? Does he like me in the same_ way?" Maka wondered as she put Soul's plate in front of him before sitting down.

Soul thought about the previous night, he could never do anything to repay Maka for her kindness, her compassion even though it was just a stupid dream... She made him feel something he had never felt before he met Maka... **_Love. _**The feeling was so foreign to him, he'd always been alone... until he met Maka... he realized all that time what he felt really was love.

"Soul?" he looked up at Maka and realized he'd spaced out "Sorry, I spaced out a little." Soul started on his breakfast, he loved it when Maka cooked. Maka gazed at him with worry in her eyes, Where was the cool soul? it was like he was a different person. There was an awkward silence between the two, Maka broke it by saying "Could you go shopping? we need more food." Soul replied "Sure." "thanks" Maka said grabbing his empty plate and carrying it to the sink. "I'll write a list" Maka said grabbing a sticky note and pen. "Okay, i'll go change." Soul said walking out of the room.

He threw on his usual yellow and black jacket, red jeans, and his favorite headband. He walked out and Maka handed him the list, he grabbed his motorcycle keys and walked out. Maka watched him leave on his bike then quickly ran to the kitchen. She was going to make his favorite cake, red velvet with white chocolate filling and white icing with dark and milk chocolate shavings on top. She quickly prepared the ingredients.

Soul arrived at the store and looked at his list, eggs, milk, fish, sugar, and flour. He grabbed a cart and walked in. He was walking trying to find the sugar and flour. He looked to his right and saw various bouquets of flowers a particular one with black, red, and white roses in it caught his eye, Maka would love them. He picked them up and put them in the cart continuing to search for the final two things on his list.

Back at the house the cake finished baking, Maka took it out of the oven to let it cool so she could ice it. Soul walked out of the store and put the groceries on the back of his bike being careful not to crush the roses. And started to drive home. Maka had just finished icing and decorating the cake when she heard Soul's bike pulling into the driveway. Soul picked up the bags and tried to hide the roses inside the back of his jacket, he hid them and walked into their apartment. As soon as he opened the door he smelled the cake Maka had made. He grinned wide showing almost all of his sharp teeth. "So that's why you wanted me to leave so early." He said still grinning. Maka smiled and brought the cake to the table, she was glad Soul was returning to his regular cool self.

(**Sorry this chapter was so uneventful I kind of hit a writers block.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Soul sat down forgetting the roses in his jacket, as he leaned back he winced in pain as one of the thorns stabbed him in the back, Maka saw his face and grew worried. "Soul whats wrong?" _"Crap!"_ He stood up and pulled out the roses, "So much for hiding these." he said chuckling. Maka stared wide eyed and smiled as he handed her the roses. She giggled as she went to go grab a vase for them. Soul sat down drooling at the smell of the cake. Maka came back with the flowers in an ornately decorated vase she set them on the table and pulled out a knife to cut the cake. "Thanks for the flowers Soul." she said cutting into the cake. "Thanks for the cake." Soul replied grinning.

Soul got his piece and tried to eat it slowly but failed, stuffing the whole piece in his mouth. Maka laughed at the face he made when hi realized the cake was still hot. She was beside herself, laughing hysterically. "YA COULDA WARNED ME!" he said trying not to laugh himself. Maka laughed even harder replying "You're the one that shoved the whole thing in your mouth." she said giggling. Soul tried to suppress a smile as Maka calmed down.

By the time Maka had finished her piece of cake Soul had eaten four, after Soul finished his fifth piece he leaned back in his chair in complete bliss, Maka finished her piece and picked up is hardly used empty plate along with hers, and carried them to the sink. "You're gonna get a stomach ache later you know Soul." said Maka while she washed their dishes. "That's future Soul's problem." Soul said closing his eyes. Maka smirked cool soul was back.

Soul and Maka rode back from school on his motorcycle, it had been another uneventful day where Maka did her work and soul did absolutely nothing. The two arrived at their apartment to find Spirit's car in the parking lot, confused they walked into the apartment which was unlocked. "Spirit?" Maka called walking inside. Soul walked with her perplexed as to why Maka's father was here, Then he smelled it... alcohol, a lot of it Maka walked into her room to find her father piss-drunk. "Maka." Spirit said with anger in his eyes. Maka stood there wide eyed staring at her enraged father. Soul was in the kitchen when he heard the rumbling and shaking of the house as Maka was thrown against the wall, he ran to her room to make sure she was okay when he saw Spirit leaning over the hole in the wall and Maka's crushed body laying on the floor. Soul burst into the room and grabbed Spirit's unattractively messy hair, and slammed his face into the wall leaving a dent, he threw the drunk to the side and rushed to help Maka. He cradled her in his strong arms as she slowly opened her eyes, "MAKA! MAKA! SAY SOMETHING." Soul shouted his heart beating unnaturally fast. "S-soul." Maka replied weakly, the wall was crushed almost a hole into the neighbors place, Soul was gonna have a hell of a time explaining that to his landlord. He sat there cradling Maka securely as tears fell from her eyes. "H-he s-said it was m-my fault she left." Maka said shakily as tears rolled in a steady stream down her face. Soul immediately knew that she was talking about her mother. He held her closer to him "It's not your fault Maka its that bastard's, he's the one who cheated and drove her away."

Both of them looked up in surprise as they heard the drunk spirit getting up. Soul looked at her and she nodded "Get that bastard out of here." she said as Soul gently laid her on her bed and his fingers turned into scythes. His eyes flared bright scarlet as Spirit's arms turned into scythes.

**(Oooh sorry about the cliffhanger I gotta think of some awesome battle moves and stuff. Also sorry this chapter took so long it took more LA classes than I thought to think of ideas XD i'll try to update it more now. next chapter coming soon!)**


	4. Chapter 4

The two scythes glared at each other, Maka watching hopelessly from the side as her weapon stood for her. She couldn't move her limbs were stiff she felt like he had broken every bone in her fragile body. _It's funny... i've been thrown onto the ground, brick walls, and through ceilings before, but nothing had ever hurt this_ _bad_. She was pulled out of her thought as Spirit rushed Soul.

_So it begins..._ Soul thought to himself as he blocked the overhead attack with his scythe arms, Soul countered by returning his left arm to normal, and punched Spirit square in the face, Spirit stumbled back in surprise, Soul stood up straight as his left arm turned back into a scythe. He stood ready as Spirit ran at him scythes coming out of his arms, Soul blocked about 3 attacks before Spirit quickly returned to normal and punched him in the stomach, he flew to the wall and slammed into it slumping down slowly. Every bone in his body felt as if it was crushed. "_So this is what Maka is feeling..." _

Maka watched in horror as Soul lay there slumping as Spirit closed in... At that moment everything slowed, as their souls resonated becoming one, their emotions, and feelings all flowing together, synchronizing.

Soul opened his eyes wide, his head still down. He could feel their souls resonating, flowing together in perfect sync. He felt the love Maka had felt for him. His eyes started to glow a bright scarlet, growing ever brighter. He felt his body energizing, growing ever stronger. He stood up facing Spirit, his head still down. Scythes materialized out of his back, arms, legs, and knees, something only deathscythes could do.

He lifted his head revealing his neon red, brightly glowing scarlet eyes. Spirit stared in disbelief, he had never seen this lever of power before. Soul raised his glowing arms, his long fingers converting to their scythe form. Spirit could see the hatred and anger in his eyes, that were growing ever brighter, almost blinding him.

Soul made the first move towards his meister's father, Spirit blocked, his arms reverting to their scythe form, but he took to long and Soul left long deep scratches along his arms. Spirit had never felt this much pain. Angered Spirit swung at Soul leaving a scratch on his cheek, he didn't stop attacking, he aimed to stab Soul in the back but was blocked by four long scythes growing out of his back, Soul spun around and stared at Spirit. "YOU BASTARD... NOBODY WILL EVER LAY A FINGER ON MAKA! ESPECIALLY YOU, YOU DRUNK PLAYBOY BASTARD!" Spirit stared, dazed by the sheer hatred and contempt in his eyes.

Spirit was knocked out of his daze as he felt his flesh being torn apart as the young shinigami gave him a deadly uppercut with his mini scythe-fingers. Spirit's reflexes took over just in time to prevent the blow from being fatal. He slumped to the ground in pain as Soul picked him up by the back of his suit and carried him to the door throwing him over the balcony.

His eyes burned bright with anger, he felt relieved that it was all over, his anger cooled down. He felt something, it made his heart beat quickly... he realized he was feeling Maka's emotions, pain, fear, worry... but not for the uncertainty of what would happen next, but for **him**.

Maka could feel so many emotions from her partner, anger, hatred, fear... **love.** She could feel his love... he felt the same way? Maka's heart swelled at the thought of Soul loving her as she loved him. Maka opened her eyes as Soul walked in, his eyes dimming and returning to their original dark ruby color. Maka looked at him and tried to sit up. She winced in pain when her back was lit in an aching fire as she tried to sit up, Soul rushed to her side and cradled her in his arms. He could feel the happiness Maka felt as he held her and told her it would all be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Maka felt the warmth of Soul's arms holding her, she had never felt so secure even after her father had tried to kill her, she knew Soul was there, he was always there. Maka felt the love Soul had felt for her all along, she felt her own feelings, as the soul resonance slowly stopped, Maka looked up into Soul's deep red eyes. Fear started to take over as the pain returned. Soul could see she was in pain. When their souls resonated he could feel all the things she had felt... he knew she loved him just as much as he loved her.

"S-soul... I-I'm scared." Maka squeezed her eyes together tightly, afraid he would turn on her like her dad did...

Soul leaned his head down, eyes closed. "It's going to be okay Maka... I promise..."

All of her fear and uncertainty melted away as Soul pt his lips to hers. Maka closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. It was so soft, nobody had ever seen how fragile she was, she put on the mask of a strong person so nobody would find her real scared, insecure self, she had been hiding all her life... but then Soul found her, alone, hiding from herself, he brought her back, he had given her something she never had... Love.

**(The End)**

**(How'd i do? this was my first fanfic ever so tell me weather or not you guys liked it!)**

**(Disclaimer: i do not own sol eater or any of its characters.)**


End file.
